Crimson Blair
Crimson Blair is a character appearing in the Doom Dome Battle, being introduced as a playable character in the second game. She appears playable again in Warriors of Babylon. She was originally the twin brother of Scarlet Blair, but identifies as a woman, and is now one of the many children of Dracula. Gameplay As a vampire, Crimson is a graceful fighter and immune to the poison and curse status. She uses her wings to dash forwards and her long nails to slash the opponents. She is a fast character and very agile, but is also rather fragile. She has an attack in which she stabs her nails into the opponent and in that manner can suck blood out of them, regaining health. She also can manipulate her wings a big to create gusts of wind which can keep opponents at bay, but also can send out powerful windslashes. She can continue with long combo's, especially combining her slashes and wind gusts, which inflict massive damage, whilst they would not if one doesn't try to make long combo's. Her Doom Attack is Crucifiction. When executed she grabs the opponent by the neck, placing her nails in it and pushes them against he a crucifix which appeared behind them. She slams nails into their hands to keep them attached and continues to throw a storm of smaller crucifixes at them and finishes by throwing a tomb stone. When KO'd the tombstone makes the crucifix fall over and crush their body. Story History Crimson was born alongside Scarlet as the infamous Blair twins. They were fraternal twins, Crimson being male and Scarlet female. They were raised equally until Scarlet suddenly developed magical powers, and was trained to be a witch, in the process everyone neglected Crimson. This became harder when Crimson realised he was a female and started indentifying as one. Nobody in his family understood this however, and she was even mistreated because of it, leading up to her being disowned, leading to her running away from home, having nothing left there. She encountered Dracula who immediately accepted her for who she was. She told about here problems at home, and that her sister outshined her, and that she wanted to be strong like her. Dracula would grant this to her by turning her into a vampire, being very interested in her case. She headed towards Wildefort when she discovered her sister was now in Giselle's coven. Doom Dome Battle 2 While Dracula is busy with turning Wildefort into a vampire colony, Crimson still struggles with her life as a vampire but gets guidance from Ivy. She has an admiration for Dracula, though he kinda neglects her. And she is out for Scarlet to make contact with her even though she knows that her vampire side might try to kill her instead. Warriors of Babylon References *Her character was inspired by that of Angelique from Penny Dreadful. *Her dress in Warriors of Babylon is inspired by overall Victorian English fashion, but notably also from Madame Red in Black Butler. Gallery CrimsonBlairBabylon.png|As she appears in Warriors of Babylon CrimsonBlair.png|Crimson Blair Crimson - Swap.png|Palette Swap Crimson Blair - Alt.png|Alternate Costume: Past Self CrimsonProfile.png|Profile Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Females Category:Transgender Characters Category:Undead Category:Vampires